Doblegar al emperador
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Aunque el Rey viviera, sin la Reina él no era nada.


¿Doblegar al emperador?

Eso es algo que no sucedería ni en mil años, ni en esta vida.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente cerró las puertas de su oficina, donde prematuramente había sido puesto como jefe de la familia Akashi tras el fatídico incidente donde tanto padre como madre habían muerto de una manera sospechosa.

Tenían enemigos comerciales, y ahora más que nunca parecía ganarse el desprecio de las empresas candidatas a ser líderes nacionales, cegados por la rabia de no ver caído el imperio del "Rey".

"Te arrepentirás de esto, mocoso" Murmuró el último empresario en salir del sitio, siendo echado por los guardias de seguridad que custodiaban el cuarto. Aquel hombre era uno de tantos que había puesto en ridículo Seijurou Akashi en una partida de Shogi, "Juego infantil" según algunos de los contrincantes que habían perdido de manera abismal.

Odio

Nunca le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado con esa emoción, nunca le advirtieron que esa mezcla de celos, avaricia y venganza podía ser tan fuerte como para ocasionar sucesos irreversibles.

Estar en la preparatoria nunca había sido tan entretenido y estresante, sobrellevar la carga de las empresas familiares y entrenar basquetbol para que su equipo ganara las copas siguientes empezó a ser una gran carga para los pequeños pero firmes hombros del emperador.

— ¿Salir? — Cuestionó desde el teléfono celular que hace unos segundos había comenzado a sonar, tardando exactamente un minuto en analizar la situación, necesitaba descansar, relajarse y tomar un poco de aire. Necesitaba esa salida. — Muy bien Ryouta, ¿A qué horas nos vemos? — Guardó las cosas dentro de la mochila y mantuvo la mirada al frente, ya hace tres minutos exactamente las clases habían finalizado.

Tras escuchar la respuesta del blondo una sonrisa minúscula se formó en la comisura de los labios, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del menor en estatura y pronto dio marcha a la salida del instituto, solo tendría que esperar quince minutos para la llegada del miembro más escandaloso de la Generación de los milagros.

Observó el celular un tanto extrañado, ¿Para que querría Kise reunir a todos? Fue la incógnita dentro de su cerebro antes de asentir por la propuesta, no era inusual que fuera en fines de semana, pero era miércoles, el día medio en la semana y esperaba no fuera grave, quizá eran imaginaciones suyas.

"Kise, debes tener cuidado, el día de hoy estás en último lugar"

Advirtió antes de colgar el teléfono, a lo que negó tiempo después cuando vio la risa evocar de labios ajenos. — Es el objeto de la suerte de hoy nanodayo. — Se excusó tan pobremente como pudo y acomodó los anteojos con la mano disponible, el semblante serio era lo que lo lograba salvar de más risas por parte del signo escorpio.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡Qué patético te ves! — Cubrió la boca, el objeto de la suerte para hoy de Cáncer se había convertido en un oso de felpa de tamaño mediano, parecía niño recién levantado de una siesta.

Rodó los ojos sin prestarle atención, más concentrado en el rubio que había extendido a invitación, tenían entrenamiento, pero pediría un permiso especial para faltar. Kise era… ¿Qué era Kise para traer así a toda la Kiseki? Porque de buena fuente sabía nadie se atrevería a faltar.

Las llamadas repartidas a cada uno de los ex miembros titulares del Teiko fueron hechas en menos de veinte minutos, ahora solo faltaban alrededor de cuarenta minutos para que todos estuvieran reunidos, quería darles alguna sorpresa y estaba entusiasmado por verlos de nuevo. En Kaijou estaban sin prácticas y ahora que se hacía un tiempo libre coordinó con sus compañeros para salir.

Aunque solo estaba esperando que uno de verdad asistiera.

El tiempo había transcurrido rápido, minutos, segundos hasta pasar la hora por completo. Y el encuentro se estaba dando, a unas cuadras del instituto Rakuzan donde el café en donde habían acordado encontrarse estaba esperando, reuniéndose poco a poco los integrantes de la Generación milagrosa a la entrada del local.

Les tocó esperar por el modelo siempre puntual. "Cinco minutos tarde" Pensaron apenas vieron la mata rubia acercarse tan rápido podía, cruzar una de las dos cuadras que los separaban y el agitar de la mano diestra para saludar y disculparse con todos los ahí presentes.

Es él.

Susurraron dentro del auto, habían seguido a la cabeza de la familia Akashi en cuanto le vieron salir del instituto, inusual en la rutina al no ir directamente a la residencia.

Sonrisas cínicas se formaron en los labios, tras el volante más de uno tuvo la misma idea: Matar. Idea concebida al tan solo ver al causante de su bancarrota, aquel niño tan prepotente que decía nunca caería. Pero todos se dieron cuenta, esa mirada iluminada y diferente que se le dirigía al popular modelo.

— ¡Chicos~! — Iba agitado, las mejillas reflejaban el tinte rosa a causa del esfuerzo en la carrera a la que se sometía. Solo un semáforo más.

Esperó a que indicara el paso a los peatones, impaciente por avanzar.

"Te quitaré eso que más quieres"

Aceleró tras el volante cuando le vio avanzar, apenas hace unos cuantos segundos se concedía el paso a los transeúntes y se relajó por ello, convencido de que una vez a la vista de todos podría avanzar en paz.

— ¡Ryouta! — Alzó la voz, alarmado por el chirrido de las llantas al acelerar en el asfalto.

Se detuvo, aún sin comprender lo que decía. — ¡Lamento llegar tarde! — Se disculpó, continuando el andar demasiado lento para todos que ya corría. — Moo~ ¿Tanto me extrañaron? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, ignorante de la situación en que se encontraba. — ¿Mhn? — Apenas volteo un fuerte golpe sintió contra las caderas y el ser aventado contra la carretera fue lo último que sintió.

Rojo.

Se teñía rápidamente la ancha carretera del líquido carmesí, dejando escapar al culpable del acto.

— ¡Kise-kun! — Por primera vez alzó la voz hasta sentir desgarrar la garganta, acercándose en una carrera torpe.

— ¡Kise! — El moreno fue el segundo en secundarlo, seguido del aspirante a doctor en busca de la señal de los signo que delataban vida.

— ¡Ryouta! — Corrió casi tropezándose, perdiendo el porte de empresario y emperador que muchas veces demostró superioridad ante cualquier situación.

Y el resultado: Muerte instantánea, ni siquiera las últimas palabras pudieron ser pronunciadas. El alma había abandonado el cuerpo por completo sin dejar rastro del lejano Sol que se había esfumado frente a los ojos de todos.

Lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de todos y los beneficiados salieron satisfechos, doblegar al Rey y dejarlo vulnerable es lo que más querían… Arrebatar el reino que no era suyo.

Y para ello solo fue necesario matar a la Reina a quién todos querían y protegían.


End file.
